Shimmering Stars
by fallenangel44
Summary: My brother tainted her. Made her fall in love with him, then took her to the Akatsuki with him after he slaughtered my family. Sakura! I remember you clearly, and every time I see the stars I think of you. Are you still crying? Or has he fixed that too?
1. Sasuke: Then

I remember very little about my family before her arrival. That, and all the events that followed, I remember as clearly as the training that we did yesterday.

* * *

I was young when she arrived at the Uchiha Compound, about ten I guess. I had been sleeping soundly in my soft bed, the blue silk sheets around me like a cocoon, protecting me from the coldness of nighttime. However, my eyes had shot opened faster then a trained ANBU's would have when I began to hear the voices of my family members. Some of them I could place. Okaa-san's, Otou-san's, Nii-san's, and several others that belonged to my other relatives. There were a few voices that I could not place. Two men, who sounded professional and strict, and one girl's, she sounded...hurt, like the night had not been her friend.

I rushed to my door and pressed my ear against the cold wood. I could hear crying. No. No. Sobbing. The voice of the unknown girl. I tried harder, pushing my ear so hard against the uninviting wood that it throbbed with pain. I could distinguish the recognizable voices very clearly now. My mother was speaking to the crying girl.

"Hush, hush now baby girl." My mother cooed softly, her voice gentle among the stern voices of my father and the rest of the Uchiha men. The girl wailed louder.

"Okaa-san, let me take her to her chambers." My brother's voice. For a moment I was startled, my brother never offered to do anything for anyone else, but then a calm feeling settled into my heart. He probably didn't want to listen to the conversation that my father found himself in.

After the girl left, things began to get quieter, and soon I found that I could not hear anything at all. The excitement evaporated and all was silent once again. With a great sigh I made my way slowly to my feather soft bed. I lay motionless for some time, I was trying my very hardest to sleep, but the young girl's wailing rang around in my head, and I found that I couldn't sleep. What had made her so upset?

* * *

The next morning my mother entered my room, which was an unusual but not unwelcome surprise. With a sad face she motioned for me to sit next to her on the bed. I sat quietly swinging my feet out of boredom. Finally my Okaa-san spoke with a thick voice.

"We have a guest Sasuke-chan." For a moment that was all she said. It seemed that it was all she could bear to say, clearly the girl had saddened her a great deal.

"Hai? What about it?" I inquired, wanting to know all the details of last nights activities. My mom regarded me with soft eyes.

"She is in a great deal of pain and I expect you to be kind to her. Itachi-chan has been given the task of watching over her, but I want you to behave too." Her eyes clashed with mine, and I knew not to press the matter anymore. With a gentle pat and small smile, Okaa-san stood up and made her way out of my room.

Instantly I pulled on my clothes and raced out the door. I ran full speed toward the kitchen. I figured that the crying girl would most likely be helping my mama cook breakfast, and I was eager to meet her.

I rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen. My father sat at the head of the table, as always, reading the paper. Mother had her back turned to me and was fixing our morning meal. Then, I saw her. She was sitting at the table, animatedly conversing with my brother while he listened silently to her. For a moment I was shocked. She was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. Her waist length pink hair framed her beautiful face. She was on the shorter side, but had the body of the beautiful women who my mother called "whores". It was her eyes that startled me though, for they were the most vibrant and memorizing emerald eyes that I had ever seen.

"H-hello." I managed to stutter. The girl turned to me and smiled. My breathe hitched in my throat, and I ignored the glare Itachi directed at me. All that mattered was that she was smiling at me. Slowly, she walked toward me, smile never leaving her face.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you."

There was no way I could have known all the things that she would cause. All the broad smiles and flushed faces. There was also no way that I could have foreseen the darkness she would bring, the blood shed she would cause. Oh, how I wish to return to the time when life was sweet and I was innocent. Unfortunately, things can never be the same again.


	2. Itachi: Then

As I'm walking through the thick, dark forest, I allow myself to drift to a better place. Of course, for me, that better place includes her- my tenshi, my love, my life. While I continue to run, I allow myself to reflect upon our first meeting.

* * *

I sat in my bed, the black silk sheets bunched around me but not laying over me. Sweat is dripping from my body. It has plastered my hair to my neck. I am panting, trying to hold back the tears.

"Uchiha's don't cry." I repeat softly over and over to myself. Normally, it takes all my energy just to muster up a smile to show to my own mother but this is different. Something about that dream, that nightmare, had seemed so real- too real.

Just as I'm beginning to calm down, to settle back into my bed and close my eyes, I hear the people of the compound begin to stir and awaken. I swing my feet to the edge of the bed, fully intent on figuring out the source of the commotion, when my door is harshly swung open. My father is standing there. His cold black eyes glance over my room, before landing on me.

"Get up, boy. The head of the Haruno Clan has just come and he is requiring to see me now. Since you're going to be the head of the clan soon, it's important for you to see how to deal with the Haruno men. After all, they are our closest allies. Now get going!" With that my father turned and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind himself. I throw a shirt over my head and rush to catch up with the man who helped give me life.

It easy to tell that we're approaching our unannounced guests, because the closer we get, the louder the cries are. The Haruno Clan members are all in the sitting room with my mother. As we enter I take notice of two men, one clearly the head of the clan and the other presumably his eldest son. I focus my ears on the source of the sobs. It's coming from a girl, of course, who has been positioned behind who I'm guessing is her brother. I can't make out any of her features, so I turn my attention back to my father.

"Kazuma, it's a pleasure to see you." My father says in greeting to his fellow clan leader. He takes a step forward.

"Likewise, Fugaku." Kazuma Haruno replies. He, too, takes a step forward and they both shake hands. Kazuma motions for his son to step forward as well.

"This is my eldest son, Ryukyu." He motions with one hand to his son, who nods with respect to my father. My father motions to me.

"My eldest son, Itachi." He returns. I nod to the Haruno man. Everyone is back in their original positions now that the formalities are over. A long silence ensues, the only noise coming from the girl (who I have still not seen) who is crying. Finally, our guests chose to speak.

"Our village has been attacked, Fugaku," Kazuma says to my father. "The attack was obviously unexpected and they toke the lives of many civilians as well as our shinobi. My wife was among those that didn't make it. As I'm sure you know, my daughter was the chosen one and the elders of the village, as well as myself, all agreed that it was of the utmost importance to get her somewhere safe. So, my question to you is: can she stay with you?" My father and his fellow shinobi lock eyes. He looks at the girl, then at my mother. She smiles then makes her way over to the Haruno princess.

"Hush, hush now baby girl." My mother coos to her. The girl's crying never wavers. Something rushes through my body, before I know what's happening I open my mouth.

"Okaa-san, let me take her to her chambers." I say. My mother stands, regarding me with shock, before helping the young girl up and leading her to my side. I had expected the girl to be beautiful, it's true, since the Haruno Clan is noted for the skill of their ninja as well as the beauty of their daughters, but this female is no doubt the most beautiful ever even imagined. Somehow, even in the frenzy of an attack, this girl had remained virtually untouched. She was long, waist length pink hair that frames her flawless face. She is on the shorter side, a good head and a half shorter then me, but her body is fully developed. Her vibrant, innocent emerald orbs and porcelain skin make her look almost like a glass doll.

I turn away from her and wordlessly begin walking down the long hallway. I hear her footsteps running to catch up with me. She slips her small hand into my larger one. I look down at her, shocked by her contact but not showing it. She keeps her eyes locked ahead of her, though I can clearly see that tears are flowing down her face. The rest of the walk is silent.

Finally, we come to the room that everyone will come to know as her's. Together, we enter the spacious room. She removes her hand and looks around. I begin to walk away, satisfied that I have delivered her to her room and now only longing to sleep, when she calls out my name.

"Itachi-san!" She calls out, inspecting my back with her wide eyes. I turn my head to look at her, when I catch the glimpse of a twinge of pink spread across her face. She steps forward and smiles through her tears.

"My name is Sakura." She whispers. Then she spins around and walks out onto her balcony. I silently close the door and walk back to my own room a strange feeling filling up my body. I can't tell if I like it or not.

* * *

I couldn't have foreseen all that she would cause. Behind her innocent facade, there were many secrets that plagued her each and every day. I used to wish that I could heal her fully. Now I just hope that I can make her future brighter, even though I'm fairly sure thata person like me never will be able to.


End file.
